


The Sweetest Seduction

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From A Prompt. </p><p>AU as hell. </p><p>Not at all real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Seduction

She can't help but straighten up, her lips inches from his. Rehearsing the rhumba is driving them both slowly crazy and finally, she snaps, kissing him fiercely. He laughs slightly when he pulls back. 

"How long have you been holding that in Derham?"

"Since the launch..."

"Daft woman."

"Hey... it's not easy you know. I've been terrified of... this... since the beginning."

"Katie..."

"Just... kiss me again."

Anton smiles, pulling her closer and kissing her, fiercely but softly, hating that he can feel her trembling. 

"Derham...Katie... We have nothing to be afraid of. Not this time... I'm single, you've been alone since... since the day we met... please, don't be frightened."

"I..."

Anton kisses her again before she can speak, then pulls her closer, kissing her once again. 

"Please... relax."

"Come to me.. tonight... please."


End file.
